Conventional data record systems that provide client access to their personal records may be provided by a variety of different mediums and networking systems. One example of a data record system may be a telephony-based system which allows clients to access their personal record information by operating a telephone. For instance, a client may wish to access personal medical records stored in a remote database by calling a phone-based data record system and accessing their records via keypad entries or voice commands made over their telephones.
The telephony-based data record systems may provide access to client records through a remote web server and a corresponding database. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional data record accessing system 10A. Referring to FIG. 1, client 100 uses a hypertext transfer protocol script secure (HTTPS) web posting application to connect to a web server 101 over the network, which is illustrated by the network cloud that may represent a wide area network, the Internet, etc. Once a connection is established the client may send a data file to the web server 101.
The data file is originally sent to the web server 101 which provides a connection to a file server 102. After the file has been moved to the file server 102, a record is generated based on the received file, and that record is sent to a database server, such as, for example, a SQL server 103. The SQL server 103 receives the data file and a record may be generated and added to the SQL database in the SQL server 103.
The file server 102 includes two server engines, which include a parser server engine 102A and an image parser engine 102B. These file server engines provide additional features for processing the data files which are sent to the file server 102. For example, parser server 102A may read and write the data files to the SQL cluster at the SQL server 103. Other applications performed by the file server 102 may include file branding, storing and accessing of appointment file information and voice files (i.e., VCE files).
The SQL sever 103 may also provide additional applications, such as, a parse queue to parse data received from the data file, appointment data organization and storage, email applications for sending reminders to individuals including bulk email, news letter creation and updating procedures, after hours data access services for clients, and short messaging services (SMS) for clients.
The parser server 102A may also parse information for the client, such as, appointment data, and then format the appointment data for storage in appointment tables. The image parser may obtain image information stored in a remote storage unit 104, which may be a database of pre-stored data records, for example, dental records, medical records, x-rays, client chart information, etc.
After data has been stored and processed by the data record accessing system 10A, the clients may access the data records by using an internet portal link to connect to the web server 101 and access client data records. For example, a client may access pre-stored records to obtain appointment information of an approaching doctor appointment based on client data records previously stored in the appointment tables by the file server 102 and the parser server 102A.
Upon accessing the client's records, certain information may be provided automatically or in response to a request submitted by the client accessing the client's records. For instance, images that are stored in the storage 104 and that are associated with the client's personal data may be offered to the client and downloaded to the client's terminal device (not shown).
A similar access scheme may be performed by a client calling in over a telephone to a telephone server 106, which includes an engine 106A and a voice board 106B. For example, after the offices are closed, clients may desire to access their personal data records so that certain information may be confirmed, such as, their appointment time for their next doctor visit.
The engine 106A and the voice board 106B provide the clients with the necessary options to access their personal information. The client may access appointment information and pre-recorded voice file (VCE) information from the file server 102 regarding personal record information. In addition, the telephone server 106 may provide an emergency service that calls the clients when their related personal medical information requires immediate attention. The emergency notifications may also be provided by e-mail, text messaging and other notification techniques via the e-mail server 105.
The conventional data record accessing system 10A performs data record storage and accessing options without anticipating changes to the clients' needs and without providing a dynamic updating platform. Clients need access to all of their personal records, and also need to update their personal records based on the changes that may occur since their last information accessing session and/or during their current sessions with the data record assessing system.